


Alone forever

by Seaxereddington



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam needs a hug, Adam's mum (Mentioned), Adam-Centric, Angst, Blake's parents (Mentioned), Character Death, Character Study, Reflection, Sad ending for Adam, Serious Injuries, Sienna Khan (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington
Summary: Adam Taurus reflects as he slowly bleeds out, cold and alone, no one to ease his clouded mind. No one to let him cry, no one to love him. A monster in the eyes of others, a simple scared boy who dreamed of being a hero, forgotten by all and himself.Dying with none of his dreams fulfilled.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Lonely in life

**Author's Note:**

> A simple tribute to my fav I guess, Qrow comes in close second. If you don't like Adam, don't read. I'm not about to take any insult to Adam lightly, and will hate on Bumblee as a whole, meaning Yang and Blake. Sorry people.

"Oh...", the blood slowly seeped through his clothes, pain registering just as slowly. Perhaps 'oh' was not the most of imaginative things to say, but in his defense, it was more of a sound.

Blake's yellow eyes glared at him, animosity and hatred swimming through them, a look she had always given to the monsters that were humans. But now he was on the receiving end of those cold eyes, he was a monster in her eyes.

They ripped out the broken shards of Gambol Shroud, letting him stumble forwards. His knees shook, before giving way, hitting the edge of the cliff. The water was loud, gushing below him. Adam lofted his head, eyes wide as they took in the blue, soft sky - a sight he had wished to see since his childhood, one that got him the scar on his face - before his legs slipped, and he fell forwards.

There was another impact, more pain, (he swore he could hear with ribs shatter and spine snap), before the water engulfed him whole, freezing and painful.

He closed his eyes, the coldness of the water biting his open skin, crimson blood sifting from his wounds and colouring the clear water. The water pushed him forwards, _Wilt_ so close to him yet his arm only brushed it as he reached. The blade feel deeper into the water, into an abyss of darkness he feared.

He didn't want to die alone, _Wilt_ was a part of him, the sword that had always been by his side. _Wilt_ was there when no one else was. She had kept him conaonu company in harshest of times, he never had to be lonely again.

The water pushed him again, up towards the surface. He broke free, taking greedy gulps of air, despite the burn and pain in his chest. His whole body ached, prominent stabs of pain where the broken black blade of Gambol Shroud had stabbed him. His lungs burned, ribs and spine aching. He could almost feel them grind against each other, surely broken and shattered. 

Blush drifted by him, he reached for her, fingers and arm shaking. His arms didn't move, and he silently cried as the scabbard went away, the water pulling her away from him, as it did so with _Wilt. The t_ ears leaked from his eyes, a far away ache in his left, burnt eye.

Adam was scared of being alone, he always had been. Ever since he lost his mother to the monsters that worked them like animals. He cried and cried for help as he bled to death, her shivering arms embracing him gently, hand running through his dirty and windswept hair. Her tears as she bid her final goodbyes to him, sad smile as she uttered her last words to him.

 _"I love you Adam..."_ , she had shakily whispered, before her eyes dulled upon her last breath. He screamed and cried, other watching as the 5 year old wept for his mother, faunus alike tearing up or looking away in shame and pity.

The monstrous humans had laughed, mocked him, before they grew tired of his cries and beat into silence. He silently wept, pain lancing through his small body as he worked. No one had come to his rescue, he was alone. 

Adam flinched, feeling the pain increase. He was going to die, no one would save him. His lungs and heart burned as he breathed, small, shivering breaths. The water stung as it washed over his wounds blood still seeping, albeit slowly than before. He was alone. 

The sky above him was blue, white and fluffy clouds, ranging from small to big, drifted above him. A sight he had once wished to see as a child, shortly after losing his mother. The young faunus worked, cuts and bruises littering his faguke body. He had but his lip to keep the whineprsa and sniffles to himself. Children like him never got sympathy, they whipped and kicked if they didn't work, punched and spat on if they cried.

Adults were beat no matter what they did. One had talked about a sky. He had asked thean what a sky was, ams received pity filled eyes as the man quietly explained the large blue above their heads where the sun rested, and at night the black - dotted with silver stars - where the white moon came out. 

He listened in awe, wishing to himself to see the sky. And he did, having snuck off by a miracle, to see a dark night with silver stars shining like coins, a big and white moon in the counter of it all. A small laugh bubbled from his chest, his first since his mother was gone. Joy-filled sky blue eyes shine in amazent. The seven year old sat for a few minutes, committing the sight to his memory, forever to be remembered. 

A shout rung from behind him, a bottle shattered near him. He flinched. "You though you could escape huh?", the men grinned like monsters, teeth bared at him. Adam startled, before pushing himself to his feet and sprinting away. 

The men chased him, shouting insults and threats as his little legs carried him away as fast as possible. But to no avail, as they caught himm

They had dragged the young faunus - who struggled and pleaded for forgiveness - and forced him into a metal table, the cold seeping through his bare, weak skin. 

The young faunus cried out, helpless pleas falling deaf on ears all around him. Faunus watched with fear and pity, while others looked away in shame. Three bright, glowing letters bore into his wide, scared eyes. He whimpered as they forced his eye open, moving the brand closer to his eye. 

It slowly descended, agonisingly. The metal hit his skin, he screamed. His face burned, his eye burned, the smell of burning smell filled his nose. He gagged, screamed his throat raw, tears falling from his other eye. 

Adam chuckled, a painful, rasp sound that burned his chest. His vision has grown blurry. He stopped moving, he realised. Lying on gravel, wet and cold. Bleeding to death, agonisingly slow. 

Deep breaths hurt, but shallow breaths made him feel faint. The tears never stopped, despite his laughter. He'll die alone, a monster. No oneoved him anymore, it was his fault. Sienna, he killed her. With his own blade. Why? 

The former leader was surely waiting to strangle him in death. He would gladly welcome it. Ghira, Kali, Blake... They treated him like family, and he true them away. Blake, once his little sister, now an other faunus who wanted him dead. 

The red haired cried silently, feeling much like his young self. Time had passed, he wa still alive. It hurt, so much. He wanted it to end. The pain to stop, the tears to stop. The loneliness to stop. 

Adam only wanted to be loved, to be a hero, revenge on the humans. But he had once wanted a world of peace, before the barns on his face. He lost it all. The very people he tried to protect, turned against. Branding weapons, ready to attack him. 

It was an instinct, to lash out when in a corner. It was how he lived in the mines. He pushed the button, and regretted it. But what was done, was done. Nothing happened. And just like that, he was a monster. It was the final straw, everyone chased him away. 

The sky was clouded, no longer the soft blue he had wished to see. Nor the black while filled with gentle, silver coins. A dull grey, matching his burnt eye. 

He couldn't even did with at least one dream, could he? 

"I'm sorry...", he rasped out, throat burning. "I'm.. So sorry", his throat tickled, forcing coughs from his dry mouth. The hacking pulled at his wounds, unbearable pain lancing through his body. His voice was too raw to even shout in pain.

Adam cried, tears falling from his eyes. His shoulders shook, "I'm sorry, Blake... Please don't... Leave me alone.." 

He took his last breath, before closing his eyes, a sad regretful smile on his face. 


	2. The boy who became a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has a peculiar dream, a young red haired faunus with brown streaks and black horns crying over a woman's corpse. Running away, before being branded on the face. All alone, in pain. 
> 
> This was the monster she killed a few days ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still hate Yang, but I did like her in volume 1 to 3. I think she would be different if she knew of Adam's past.

Yang shifted in her bed, snuggling depee into the covers. It was cold, freezing in Atlas. She sighed, letting the dim light of the corridors lull her to sleep, eyes closing slowly.

Before she knew it, Yang drifted into sleep, opening her eyes to plain white. Nothing. Not a single thing in the white sea of nothingness. Nothing but herself. A white flooring, indicated by her shadow.

Small whimpers caught her attention, echoing somewhere in the emptiness. She walked towards it, through the endless white. She didn't like the white anymore, it was ugly. Simply boring, no life to it. Like black. 

A small boy, wearing dirty rags, (What was probably beige, but it was stained with red and black, colour fading. She could no longer tell), shook a woman, (A faunus, pink hair and horns), with shaking, small hands, silent whimpers coming from him. 

"Mum...", he whispered brokenly, the white shifting to what seemed like a mine, full of colourful crystals and rocks, (Must be dust). 

Yang's lilac eyes widened, she quickly ran to him, placing a soft hand on his shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?". 

The boy visibly flinched, shuffling away from her, eyes wide and blue. Tears filling them, before falling from his face, leaving a drawn path of the tear. He glared at her, biting his lip that wobbled. She gave him a small smile, "It's okay, you can trust me".

He looked familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on it. The small child hesitantly looked towards his mother, tears filling his young eyes, "My mum...". Yang frowned, feeling a pang if empathy. She had felt the same way upong hearing of Summer's 'disappearance', crying into her father's arms in the rain.

Uncle Qrow standing solemnly by them while Ruby held roses by him, tears in her eyes but still too young to understand. She offered him a hand with a sympathetic smile. The boy shied away from her robotic arm, brows furrowed with tiny tears dusting the corner of his ocean blue eyes, (How familiar they were).

Before he could grab her hand, the boy vanished. Gone. The mother had disappeared too, emptiness where they both stood. Yang turned around, seeing the same boy, probably a few years older, laying on the floor with his knees curled close to his head, tears stewing from his eyes. 

Yang walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?", the boy flinched away from her, glaring at her hand. She offered it with a soft smile, waiting patiently as he slowly edged closer, and grasped her hand hesitantly. 

"Do you know where we are?", Yang kept her voice cheery, asking kindly. He refused to look at her, small hands shaking in hers. "The people that work us say it's the dust mines...", he muttered. 

"Oh.. Is that so", the realisation hit her hard, like a brick to her head, "Wait! Work you!?", he's just a kid! Why is he working? The boy looked down, eyes filled with sadness, "The people say we're just animals. Animals who'll only ever be good for this", Yang's eyes widened. 

The boy sighed, "You probably think the same, don't you...", he muttered with distaste. The blonde haired woman shook her head, "No! Of course not", Yang refuted strongly startling the boy. 

"Ah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you", the boy relaxed, listening carefully, "I have a freidn that's like you. She has cat wars, but she's still a person to me. A previous friend. You're no different, you're not an aminal for just work", boy's face slowly brightened.

Her smile grew confident, "So let's get out of here together", a smile broke out on his face. Pure joy shine brightly in his wide blue eyes, "Really?!", the pure excitement in his voice made Yang grin, "Of course. Now, where do we need to go?". 

Lost in his excitement, the boy didn't answer, instead jumping in joy, before wincing. The lilac eyed huntress in training frowned, noticing small cuts and bruises littering his skin. 

"Hey, what's your name?", she had almost forgotten to ask. The young boy looked up, smiling brighter than ever, "Adam". Before Yang could react the boy disappeared. She looked around, feeling panicked. 

Adam? That _monster_? That was the man who not only scarred her, but hunted Blake down? Helped take down Beacon and attempted to bring Haven to the same level as her old school?! 

That innocent, scared boy was the monster she killed a few weeks ago. Shouts rung behind her. She turned fast in her heels, seeing the same young faunus held down on a metal table, older men grinning like monsters. 

She had never seen such a grin full of pure enjoyment from the young boy's screams. Laughing at his pleas and tears. A sadistic smile. Her blood boiled, teeth taunt as her aura pumped through her veins, burning around her. Faster than before, her hair burned a bright gold as she jumped forwards with the goal of destroying those monsters, Ember Cilica armed and ready.

She threw a punch, her guns launching her arms forwards, but she missed. Or more specifically, she went through them. Theem pulled out metal, glowing like her hair, heat radiating of it. They held it threateningly over the young boy's left eye, before pressing down on it. His screams were ear shattering. 

Pleas, painful. Helpless begging as he cried in pain, thrashing and screaming. The humans, she realised, laughed and mocked him. Yang never thought she could be so angry, furious. Spiteful, to people. Watching helplessly as the boy suffered, the smell of his burning flesh wafting it the air, making her gag. 

She watched as he disappeared, before appearing behind her. His eyes, a dull grey in a sea of crimson, and a icey blue, (Almost line Weiss's, she recognised) in a sea of whiteness, filled with red vines. Hate filled, spite and rage sing through them. 

The boy vanished again, before standing before as the monster - the person she thought was a monster from the very beginning - with the same hate filled eyes.

Yang startled awake, to a cold sweat. She panted, feeling a sort of heavy feeling in her stomach. Guilt? He didn't deserve it... He didn't... 

Yang looked around tiredly, noticing Ruby still snoring softly. The other beds were empty, bedsheets strewn on the beds. The blonde haired huntress in training slowly got off her bed, grimacing at the heavy weight if her guilt. 

He still didn't deserve it... But did he? She wasn't so sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted her to take back what she said about, "Him pretending to be the person he was". That's insulting, because he truly wasn't. No one is born darn evil, Adam was said to have spiralled into a monster by Blake.


	3. Alone in death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is unable to sleep, Adam weighing her conscious down. Weiss finds her, and listens. 
> 
> The two talk about said faunus, before promising each other to work together and stop faunus inequality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm just sad that Adam doesn't get much love at all. He's less popular than Velvet, when he's had more screen time than her. And a majority of fics he's in is him being an abusive ex, with yang and Blake being the heroes. But he isn't an abusive ex and Blake and Yang aren't heroes. 
> 
> They honestly did the same thing he did with humans, but for a worse reason. They didn't have to kill, since he didn't have his semblance, (Which is bulls***) and aura.

Blake tiptoed through the dimly lit, tall hallways. She had forgotten her shoes, bare feet on a plush, dark blue carpet. The black haired faunus sighed, the bull horned faunus flashing by her eyes again. The pain increased in her chest.

She opened the door to the cafeteria, sitting on one of the chairs in silence. Said silence was almost deafening, her previous dreams resurfacing in the moment of panicked peace. 

* * *

_"I'm sorry...", he rasped out, throat burning. "I'm.. So sorry", his throat tickled, forcing coughs from his dry mouth. The hacking pulled at his wounds, unbearable pain lancing through his body. His voice was too raw to even shout in pain._

_Adam cried, tears falling from his eyes. His shoulders shook, "I'm sorry, Blake... Please don't... Leave me alone.."_

* * *

She didn't know whether it was real, but he sounded like the Adam she once knew. The older brother who taught her how to fight, protected her and loved her as she loved him.

How her mother had treated him as her son too, and though her father was stricter, he certainly didn't not hate the boy. The tears had slipped from her hazel eyes before she noticed, accompanied by muffled sobs and quiet whimpers.

He had changed, to a monster, but she wasn't there for him when he needed her there most. The gilt had weighed ever since she forced the broken remain of Gambol Shroud, hands shaking. 

"Blake?", a soft voice called out. The cat eared girl flinched, turning to her visitor in alarm. She relaxed as she watched Weiss walk closer, "Are you alright?". The snow haired girl placed a hand on her shoulder, sitting besides her.

Blake nodded but he knew the tears said otherwise. Weiss looked around, "Tea, hot chocolate or coffee?". The black haired faunus wiped her eyes, "Hot chocolate... Please", she mumbled. Weiss nodded, getting up and setting the kettle. She took out two cups before warming some milk.

Blake had stopped paying attention focusing on her dream. Adam had apologised, had resigned to his fate. But he had once told her - when she was nine and he was twelve, he had just been saved by the peaceful white fang - that when he died, he wanted to be a hero or at the very least, die seeing the sun in bright blue or the silver coins of the night.

But the sky was clouded and dull grey, and in the end he died without fulfilling any of his dreams. Blake had taken away all of that. The guilt had never weighed her down so much.

Weiss came back, holding a steaming cup of chocolate, "Thank you", Blake took the cup into her shaking hands, sipping it slowly. The warm and sweet taste calmed instantly, eratic heart rate slwoing down like the wafting steam.

"Do you want to talk about it?". The faunus nodded. She took in a deep breath, and started talking, "I had a dream... About Adam. I don't kniw whether it's real, but it was his last moments right after he fell from the cliffs".

Right after she had condemned him to death. 

"He, was crying apologising and whimpering like a child. He was just like the Adam I used to know, a kind older brother who was overprotective, but not in a bad way. At night, I remember hearing him whimper and cry in his nightmares, just like before he died. I killed him Weiss", Blake turned to said girl with wide and desperate eyes, searching for ease, "Yang and I murdered him...".

Weiss wrapped her arms around Blake, "Adam deserved it, after everything he'd done. He attacked Beacon and attempted to bring down Haven, and attempted to murder your family", Weiss didn't know much about Adam, but from what she had seen and heard he wasn't a person, or faunus that deserved sympathy.

"You don't understand Weiss. And neither did Yang. Adam wasn't always how he was. He did work with the peaceful white fang, he was passive aggressive towards humans. It all slowly changed, but Adam was like an older brother to me!", Weiss held her, hadm gently rubbing circles on her back.

"Adam used to be a slave for the Schnee Dust Company.any faunus were. He was one since a young age, and he lost his mother there. They treated them like garbage, Ilia lost her parents in a dust mine accident, and people laughed", Blake heard the inaudible gasp from her friend. "He didn't even know what clean water was, or meat and soanh things. I lived a life of luxury compared to him, I could never understand".

Being a Schnee, Weiss was disgusted to hear of this. Only thinking she was a victim, that faunus like Adam were too petty. Most of them were probably searching for revenge, like the bull faunus did. 

"Blake, I get where you're coming, but you can't take the Blake for everything he did. Bacon's fall and the attack on the Haven was his fault. Him chasing you down was still his fault... And I guess him dying was an accident, I'm sure you both didn't meant it, but all you can I'd to make sure you don't repeat it", Weiss told her firmly. 

Blake shook her head, resting it on on the ex Heiress's shoulder, "No Weiss, if only I had forced him to come with me, or if I had stayed and helped guide him. But instead I ran, and killed him and let him die the worst death one could possibly die... All alone, not even the gods let him die in peace.." 

Her shoulders shook, small hiccups accompanied with growing whimpers. The white haired huntress in training ran a gentle hand in Blake's now short hair, "Blake, you can't take blame for every vtiok he took. What's done is done, you can't take it back. That's why learn from our mistakes. It's true, maybe we could have helped him but now it's too late". 

Blake slowly let go of Wiess, undoing the embrace and taking her drink back in her hands. The cup was no longer warm, a simply cold. She took small sips of the sweet concoction, before releasing a long sigh. 

"You're right. All we can do is at least carry one what Adam once wanted. What I and all faunus want. I will bring faunus equality, but I'll need you help Weiss", she turned to the girl with a serious face. "I want you to take back the Schnee Dust Company, and to stop faunus labour. Adam was branded on the face", the words were heavy, almost crushing her heart as Weiss listening carefully, nodding along. 

"Of course. It'll be hard, but I'll be right by your side Blake, I'll do my best. I don't want my father to drag the company down any further, though my brother is currently heir. Guess I'll have to find a way to take back the heir, or maybe try to convince my brother but", the former heiress let out a long suffering sigh, "He's a lot like my gayer. I don't know if he'll listen, he's practically a lost cause". 

Blake looked surprised, puffy yellow eyes wide, "You have a brother?". Weiss nodded, "He's never willingly spent time with us.. He wants nothing to be with Winter and myself, and he doesn't have a semblance either". 

Blake nodded, lost in thought. The two sat in silence, drinking their once warm, sweet drinks. Blake spoke up, 

"I remember meeting him for the first, and all the times after that..." 

* * *

_A timid Blake watched at her mother talked to a red haired faunus, holding him tight as he cried into her shoulder, wanting the scar on his face to disappear._

_She came everyday, her father too busy to spend time with her, and her mother busy with the red haired faunus. The boy pushed them away, never talking aloud or doing anything for that matter._

_He didn't even read. Blake was astonished, how could he send a day without reading? She was young, and still didn't understand what had happened. But she wanted to talk to him. So she followed her mother, Kali, hiding behind her legs as they approached the boy._

_"Adam, this is my daughter, Blake. Say hi Blake", her mother suggested. Blake waved from behind legs, making the woman laugh. Adam - his name seemed to be, (Unless she heard wrong. But she doubted that) - have her a quizzical look._

_She stepped out from her hiding place as her mother ushered her too, standing next to him bed. He pale, dreadfully pale. And really thin too. Did he not eat? She frowned, before giving him her book. Kali smiled, ruffling her daughter's hair and gaining a yelp of protest, while Adam took the large book, looking at it as if it were an alien._

_"What... What is this?", he had asked a little shyly. Blake gasped, while her mother's smile grew a little forced, the egde of it pained, "It's a book. People write stories in them, for us to read. Do you know how to read?"._

_The boy looked away, shaking his head with a frown, wincing when Kali reached for him. She rested her soft hand on his bright red hair with light brown streaks, gently patting it, "That's perfectly fine Adam.ahbe Blake can teach you. You're going to have to leave this room as well you know"._

_Teaching him how to read? Could she really do that? The boy nodded, eyes determined and strong. Eyes that she would always see during the day. Through the burnt eye and singed eyebrow, behind the three letters written in blood red, his eyes shine with conviction._

_Adam followed her to her house, taking in every sight that was Menagerie, the many faunus walking clean and free. The scent of food stalls and bright blue sky over their heads. She giggled, seeing the absolutely joy and wonder on her face. They arrived at a much bigger how than the rest, Adam looking intrigued, "This is your house? Mine was so small, and looked really close to collapsing"_

_The cat eared Faunus lost her smile, feeling a stab of sympathy. She would make sure he felt at home. A determined glint shine in her ususall timid eyes. Blake knocked, the door opened by her father, "Oh, Blake! And...", his eyes narrowed a little at Adam. The red haired faunus waved a little in his gaze, fidgeting with his crimson shirt, matching his hair, "Adam. Taurus", he answered quickly._

_"I'm gonna teach him how to read!", Blake explained, giving her dad a smile. She failed to notice the distant look on Adam's face, a lonely frown hidden by aask of indifference. Her father nodded, letting them in. Blake practically dragged Adam to her room, before sitting him on her bed while she searched for simply books to read._

_They spent a while together, Blake teaching him how to read while Adam mostly watched in confusion._

_He smiled, and laughed. She was happy, but at night, she could always hear whimpers and sniffles, as if someone was crying. The young faunus never had the courage to check it out, but it was the room next to her. Where Adam had resided temporarily._

_At times she could hear screams before they abruptly stopped. She would startled awake, unable to sleep properly for the rest of the night._

_Once Adam had his own home, she would play with him and Ilia during the day. She never noticed how the chameliam faunus would turn pink at times, or how the bull faunus always dropped his smoke once they thought he wasn't looking._

_The two were similar, Blake realised. They both didn't have parents. They probably loved alone. They both always spent time with her. Adam treated her like a younger sister, always protecting her and taking care of her._

_Together at nights, they would sit on the roof and simply talk. Maybe it was Blake rambling about her favourite book. Or maybe it was Adam ranting about painting the signs. They always enjoyed their time together._

_He seemed genuine back then. Ilia always liked to Adam eith distaste. As if she was almost jealous. She was jealous, but Blake never realised why until later. At times, during the silent night they had deeper conversations. Ad had asked if she thought the peaceful white fang could achieve anything._

_She wasn't sure, she told him. He thought they wouldn't. Faunus still were treated like animals. Faunus were still forced to work. Faunus were still the lesser beings. She didn't know how to answer him._

_A few days later, Adam wasn't playing with them anymore. Blake was still young, she went to peaceful protests with Ilia. Adam was training almost nonstop. He didn't spend time with her. The roofs at night. He still trained late into night. Rarely slept._

_He joined peaceful protests too, but his fury and frustration was clear. Spite swimming in those burnt and frozen eyes._

_After a while, Adam had stopped playing with them, instead busy training to join the white fang. He joined the protests too, but she could see his growing frustration._

_He would lash out more, always angry with the lack of results they were getting. At some point, she didn't remember when, but when he would talk to her, she was drawn to him. She believe in his words, and follow into the dangers of the no longer peaceful white fang._

_He was changing, into a monster. He wasn't the protective and caring older brother, he was a spite filled faunus who wanted revenge on the humans. All those times he cried alone and weak, were gone. She never saw him falter. He never cried anymore. He never feared anything, anymore._

_She was afraid of him, so she left. And he chased her. He attacked Haven, so she stopper him. He chased her again, and she killed him. And he had died the way he didn't want to._

_She had promised he wouldn't need to die such a way. Yet she had caused it._

* * *

"Blake...", Weiss began, looking sympathetic, "Stop blaming yourself. I know it seems like it's your fault, but you couldn't have realised. It wasn't your fault. It was unfortunate, you could stop your parents from loving you. You didn't mean to have everything he did. You tried to stop him, but you couldn't. You tried Blake, and that enough now", the snow haired girl braced her teammate, "We all make mistakes, and we have to learn from them".

Blake nodded, a small smile on her face. "Thank you Weiss". The girl have her a small smile back, before beckoning her back to the dorms.

As they walked, Blake's mind drifted back to Adam, no matter how many times she shook her head clear of him. 

_I may not be happy with everything you did, but I forgive you... I'm not sure whether everyone else will, but I promised you, that you wouldn't due the lonely death you had always feared. So I forgive you, I hope your next life will be better..._

_I'm sorry Adam..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based of a fanfiction I read, and it was good, very good. Just sad that they mentioned Adam for a small amount of time
> 
> The burnt and frozen eye refers to his obviously Bury eye, but also the cold fury in his working blue eye. Like ice and fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I fricking almost cried when I wrote this. Painful, but he is my favourite and love Adam so much I despise Bumblee.


End file.
